The Warlocks And The Magic Con Men
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: This is a AU one-shot, where Alec is a high school student, and Magnus is a card trick performer who moves in next door. Through some sneaky card tricks, a potential relationship is formed. This is a story based on the quote from City Of Glass, when Max asks, "But aren't all warlocks bad?", and Isabelle replies, "Exactly," but with a slight twist. All human, and Malec.


**So...this is a one-shot that I'm writing for a challenge, hosted by Marie. E. Brooke, and I hope you guys like it, because I don't really write TMI FanFiction, But I found this one-shot really fun to write. So...read and enjoy! :)**

**Ship: **Malec

**Prompt:** The quote:"But warlocks are bad...Exactly" -City Of Glass, Cassandra Clare...Or in the case of this AU..."But magic con men are bad...Exactly"**  
**

**AU: **High school universe, All human, Modern times.

* * *

It wasn't that Alec Lightwood didn't understand love. He understood it well. He knew that it was something that happened naturally; that it was something you couldn't force. He knew that you had to be willing to give up your life for the other person, that you should care for them more than you care about anyone else in your entire world, that you should always be able to trust and respect them, and vice versa. Yes, he knew all that.

But had he ever been in love?

No, he didn't think so.

It had first started with Jace Herondale. Jace, the football player, the most popular guy in school. The one guy that everyone, including himself, wanted to be friends with. And even then, when Alec had more than the average person, because of that one time he and Jace had been put in a group for a presentation, and they had become best friends, it still wasn't enough for him.

Was it bad that Alec wanted to be more than friends?

Bad that it was the exact thing the entire girl population of the whole school wanted?

Alec thought so. The only thing that he was glad about, was that Jace didn't seem like the one who would want a long-term relationship. He seemed content with the flings, and one night stands that seemed to always be the center of the school's attention.

Maybe, just maybe, Jace would see that Alec was the one for him, after his fun with short term things had run out. As slight as the chances were, nothing was impossible, so Alec took to holding on to those tiny shreds of hope.

It all changed when Clary Fray came along, and everything Alec had ever hoped for, was gone.

And that's where the whole story starts.

* * *

School was a bore. It was the same things, over and over and over again. The same classes, the same teachers, the same seats, and the same classmates. You really couldn't blame Alec for being bored all the time. He spent his days daydreaming about Jace, about getting rid of Clary, making Jace realize that he was the one he wanted. He created fantasies in his mind that were too great, ended too happily for him to want to forget.

Now, with his mind filled with daydreams of him becoming one of the school's top football players, Jace falling madly in love with him, and everything ending up as happy as a fairytale ending, Alec was having a hard time facing reality.

It didn't help that that day, one teacher decided to switch up seats, and he was assigned to sit next to Clary, in the back of the classroom.

Even the first thing Clary had said to him, a simple, "Hi," pissed him off, and he fell into a hostile mood for the rest of the class, not wanting to talk to anyone or participate in anything. She was too...nice...for his good. He often wondered why she couldn't have been mean, so he would have a legit reason to hate her, and a reason to tell Jace to stay away from her.

There wasn't one.

The day got even worse, when, at lunch, Jace made a huge deal about asking her out on a date, and she accepted, and the whole thing ended with a grand kiss, with everyone in the whole cafeteria watching.

Then, when Jace left without him after school, instead driving Clary home, and leaving Alec behind.

That was the last straw.

* * *

"I don't get it," Isabelle said that night, as Alec sat at the counter, his head in his hands as he told his sister about his day. "Why is Jace dating Clary such a big deal for you? I think it's cute. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

Alec looked up, a mix of sadness, anger, confusion, and doubt clouding his eyes. "I don't like it. I _hate_ it. She doesn't deserve him."

Sighing, Isabelle placed a burned sandwich in front of him on a plate, and Alec smiled halfheartedly, thanking her for the gesture, but then picked out the salvageable parts of the meal. Isabelle leaned over the counter, looking at him with an expression that is usually used on bartenders who are giving their upset customers a bit of advice.

"Look. I know you like him, but you have to get it through to yourself. He's straight, and that's something that isn't going to change. He also really likes Clary, as far as I can tell, and as a friend of his, the best thing to do is to stay positive and encouraging. He respects you, and you know that. Are you really willing to throw all of that away?" Isabelle looked down, finishing up her piece of advice, and putting some stray dishes into the sink.

Now, it was Alec's turn to sigh, as he looked away, over down the hall. "I guess you're right. I really can't expect Jace to just...drop everything and realize he isn't straight, can I?"

"No, you can't, beca-" Isabelle started to reply, but her words were cut off as the doorbell rang, and Max came running out from the back of the house to answer it.

Alec put his head back down, expecting for the person at the door to just be a solicitor or someone unimportant, when Isabelle shook him by the shoulder, yanking his thin frame up from the table, and Alec almost fell off of the chair, as well.

"What do you want?" he scowled, shaking her off. "I'm trying to get over Jace, here."

Isabelle smirked, raising an eyebrow at his lame answer. "It's our new neighbor. Now, be polite, and come meet him.

* * *

Max was standing at the door, looking up at the stranger who towered over him. His mouth slightly gaped open at the man's attire, an ensemble of shiny black trousers, flip flops, a bright pink, sequined, button down shirt, and a sparkly cape, and Isabelle and Alec came to stand behind their younger brother.

"Magnus Bane," the man, who really couldn't have been over twenty, declared, holding out his hand, to shake Alec's and Isabelle's, before awkwardly patting Max on the Head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've just moved in next door, and I thought it would be nice to meet some of the other people who live around here."

Isabelle stepped aside, pulling Max and Alec with her, to make way for the man, Magnus, to enter. "Do come inside. It's so nice to meet the people who live around here. It's dreadful to feel as if you know nobody. Do you like coffee? I'll go make some."

Magnus smirked when he saw Alec shake his head, giving him a thumbs down to signal that coffee was not a good idea. "I'll just take water, bottled please, dear," he laughed, his eyes lighting up as he sat down at the couch in the living room.

Isabelle let out a "Hmph," but got the water, handing him a bottle, as she sat down in the chair across from him, while Alec occupied another. Max, on the other hand, sat as far away from the new neighbor as possible, and immersed himself into the world of Iron Man comics.

"What brings you to this city?" Isabelle asked, while Alec just kind of stared at Magnus, not believing that an outfit like his was allowed in the city, but also thinking that the newcomer was sort of cute. "And to this neighborhood, to be exact?"

Magnus shrugged, waving his hand in a very carefree-like gesture. "New beginnings, perhaps. I've just graduated high school, and I'm looking for something else to do with my life, other than going to college right away. I'm thinking about becoming a performer."

That caught Alec's attention, and he looked up. "What kind of performer?"

"Magic tricks, card tricks, things like that," Magnus explained, taking out a deck of cards from his pocket, sliding them out from the deck, showing them that it was an honest deck, and then fanning them out to Alec. "Here, I'll show you. Pick a card, any card, look at it, and don't show me what it is, and then put it back."

Alec did as told, drawing the ace of spades, and replaced the card. Magnus shuffled the cards, waved his hand over the deck, then turned to Max, who was sitting in a far armchair.

"Look at the place where your bookmark is," Magnus told him, staring intensely at the young blue eyed boy, as he flipped to the page, and instead of pulling out a bookmark, pulled out the very card Alec had picked, and looked at it in horror.

"That's amazing," Isabelle said in wonder, staring at the card, as Alec pretended not to be amused. "Alec, Isn't that cool?"

Shaking his head, Alec looked down, away from Magnus and the cards, hiding his flaming cheeks, "I'm sure its just a ruse. Nothing too special, I would put my money on."

Shrugging, Magnus stood, declaring that it was late, and he must be going, for fear his cat was destroying his new house, and made his way from the room, showing himself out, but not before giving Alec a subtle wink.

Once he was gone, Isabelle grinned, oblivious to Alec's expression. "He was nice, wasn't he?"

Despite everything, Alec had to agree.

* * *

Meeting Magnus had the most confusing effect on Alec's life that he had ever experienced. He didn't even know Magnus, not really, but yet...he wanted to. He found himself straying from Jace and his other friends at school, and instead going to the library, to searchfor books on card tricks, trying to find the one Magnus had shown them.

He found nothing on the matter, but later, at home, Max came to him, holding a deck of cards. "I found this on the porch. It says property of Magnus Bane. Do you think we should give it back to him?"

Alec took the deck of cards from his brother, sliding them open. Inside, there was the standard fifty-two cards, plus one more, that read, _If found, please return to Magnus Bane. Your honestly is greatly appreciated. _Slipping the cover back onto the cards, Alec pocketed them.

"Aren't you going to give them back?" Max asked, his blue eyes wide and questioning. "He might try to blackmail you." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued, "I think he's a magic con man. Those people are never good. Be careful when you give them to him, Alec."

Alec smiled slightly, rolling his eyes, replying, "I'm sure he isn't. That's crazy," and began to make his way to the front door, as Isabelle appeared, wearing an apron, holding a spoon coated with some red sauce.

"Who's crazy?" She asked, glancing at the lump from the deck of cards in Alec's pocket. "Oh, Max gave you the cards. You're going to return them, right?"

"Yeah," Alec answered, placing a hand over the cards. "I mean, they seem pretty important to him. We should do the right thing and return them."

"But magic con men are bad!" Max exclaimed, staying close to Isabelle's side, as he looked up at Alec with worry.

"Exactly," Isabelle began, "But-"

She was cut off, as Max gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. "What if he steals all your money, and holds you for ransom? And we might never see you again!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, sighing at the little boy's antics. "Max, I don't really think he's a magic con man. Alec is just going to give him back the cards. There is no need to worry, because it's going to be alright."

Alec agreed, and he clapped Max on the shoulder, kneeling down to be at the same height. "It'll be fine. I'll be back in five minutes."

Though he had a scared look in his eyes, Max nodded, turning around a scurrying back to his room, as Alec stood up, and made his way out the front door, walking down the steps and across the lawn to Magnus' house.

Was it bad that he was nervous?

* * *

Magnus opened the door, and Alec couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster, but that feeling somewhat diminished when he saw what he was wearing, though it didn't entirely disappear.

Neon green basketball shorts.

A blue tuxedo shirt, complete with the tie.

Bunny slippers.

Giant sparkly sunglasses.

Alec couldn't help it. He stared.

"Alec, how nice to see you again," Magnus greeted him, opening the door wider. "To what do I owe this delightful visit?"

Alec's head snapped up at the mention of his name, and as he did, Magnus slipped the sunglasses from his eyes, onto the top of his head, and Alec felt his heart begin to speed up once more.

"You...uh...Max found a deck of your cards," he stammered, his voice faltering a couple times, as he shifted nervously back and forth, and took the cards from his pocket, holding them out to the fashion disaster, otherwise known as Magnus, in front of him.

Magnus grinned, seeing the cards in Alec's hand. "Oh, you found those? Thank goodness, because I was beginning to get worried. You see, this one deck completes my whole set of cards. Do you want to come in and see them?"

Usually, Alec would have declined, having no wish to see someone's magic card collection, but somehow, someway, something about the man made him want to know more about him, so he nodded, and Magnus whisked him inside, pulling him into a small room off the side of the entrance. Making a grand gesture with his arm, he presented the room. "This is where I keep all of my magic stuff."

Magnus then took the deck of cards that Alec had returned, taking one out, and writing on it with a red Sharpie, before slipping it back into the deck, and placing the deck onto a shelf, where there were other decks, but the last deck did seem to complete the collection.

"That is...a lot of cards," Alec said in amazement, looking from the room, to Magnus, then to the room, seeing that the colors of the room were less abusive to the eye than Magnus' clothes were.

"Yeah. I love it though," Magnus replied, clasping his hands int front of him. "Do you want anything to drink? Or eat? It's awfully lonely around here right now. It's only my cat and I, but I can never find the damn creature."

Alec was tempted, so extremely tempted to agree, but, thinking of Max and Isabelle, how he said he would be back in five minutes, how it had probably already been fifteen, with extreme temptation, he had to decline.

Magnus looked disheartened, but showed Alec out. "I hope you will find time to visit again," he said, standing by the door as Alec stepped outside. "I didn't get to know you nearly well enough this time."

Alec nodded, turning around to say his goodbyes, and Magnus smiled sadly, as if disappointed that Alec had to leave so soon. Alec then made his way down the steps, and he heard Magnus call after him, "Make sure to check your pockets!"

Sticking his hands into them, Alec was prepared to find his wallet stolen and gone. Had Max been right? Was Magnus really a magic con man, and now a thief as well?

But the wallet was still there, and when he opened it, he found all of his belongings still in it, with something else.

A card stuck hastily inside.

The ace of spades.

And on it, was something written in red Sharpie.

Magnus' phone number.

* * *

Once Alec had left, Magnus collapsed onto his couch, loosening his tie, because he had been sweating so profusely, and he hoped that Alec hadn't noticed. Picking up his cat, after finding himself almost sitting on the small creature, he placed him in his lap. stroking his fur.

He couldn't deny that he liked Alec. Liked him more than he wanted to, even. he had always thought he would be someone that was destined to spend his life in solitude.

Now, he couldn't even bear to think of that.

He, Magnus Bane, wanted to be with Alec Lightwood.

And he could only hope that Alec felt the same.

* * *

And that's where it all started.

Love was something that was supposed to make you feel so exhilarated, it was as if you were riding on a cloud, soaring through the air, with no looking back. Something so wonderfully beautiful, that once you found it, you never wanted it to end.

That's what Alec felt.

Clutching the card in his hand, he walked back to his house, a fluttering sensation in his chest, and a happy smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Isabelle and Max about his visit, the card trick, and the phone number written in red Sharpie.

He couldn't even think of Jace as more than his friend now, and he felt guilty about having such hostile feelings towards Clary. Jace was a nice guy, one of his best friends, and hopefully, it would always be that way, for Alec didn't know if he would be able to take it any other way now, for only one reason.

All he could think about was Magnus, with his kind personality, his card tricks, and his wonderfully horrible fashion sense, that Alec had to admit, really was cute in a quirky way, now that he thought about it.

Was it possible that Alec Lightwood was in love?

Well, it was fairly obvious, wasn't it?

* * *

**Well...what do you think? It's only my second TMI story, really, but I hope you guys found it passable.  
**

**Please review, follow, and favorite to tell me how this was! It would mean a lot to me, being that I like how it turned out, but I don't know what you guys think...being that I'm not a mind reader. **

**Thank you for reading! Here's some virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
